winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club Comic Series
Along with the animated series, the Winx Club also exist in comics. Both originated in Italy. There are currently 93 issues, including two issues focusing on the movies and three Halloween issues, of the comic, each contained in a monthly magazine. The first twelve are based directly on the episodes of the first season, while the rest focus on other adventures. The Winx continue to attend Alfea in the comics, despite having graduated. Characters Among the usual cast seen in the television show, characters that are made prominent in the comics are: *Darko *Darko's father *Professor Bittersmoke *Rachel *Lucrezia Issues There are a total of 74 issue s online that have been translated into English. Click on the links to view, read and enjoy them . #The Castle-Bloom and Stella begin the new Alfea school year. 2. The Secrets Of Alfea Bloom searches for a dress for the Alfea dance. 3. The Boys from Red Fountain-The Boys from Red Fountain-Bloom and the girls officially form the Winx Club A Friend for Bloom-How Bloom met Stella and came to Alfea is told. Prisoner of The Dark-Bloom is imprisoned in a tree by the Trix while the Winx look for her. The Swamp Monster- The School for Witches- Heart of a Fairy-Bloom helps her boss at her new job. A Job for Bloom-How Bloom got her job is told. The Revelation-The truth about Bloom, Brandon and Sky is told. Dragon's Flame-Bloom searches for her lost power. Magic Battle-The final fight against the Winx and Trix is fought. Moonlight-The Winx and Specialists go looking for liquid moonlight. Alone Against Everybody- Dragon's Land-Bloom protects Diaspro in the dragon homeland. King Nobody-The Winx help King Nobody attain freedom. The Ghost of Balmoral-The Winx solve the mystery behind Balmoral Castle. The Guardian of Dreams-The Winx help Layla in the dream realm. Monsters on the Loose-Season 2 is summarized, and the last of Darkar's monsters are eliminated. An Evil Wind-The Trix try to erase peoples memory. The Shaab Stone-The legendary Shaab Stone is discovered. Treason-With Helia suspected of treason, the Winx plot how to get the Shaab Stone back. Return of the Trix Girls-The Trix regain their memories and wreak havoc. Love Potion-Shilly makes a love potion to make Brandon fall for her. Logic and Love- Tecna is told by her father, that a boy other than Timmy was chosen as a match for her. The Seed of Disagreement-The Trix plant the seed of disagreement. Darko The Black- Witch Love- Magic Tournament-A magical tournament is held and the Winx and Trix participate. Love For Layla-The Pixies try to find a good boyfriend for Layla The Return of Princess Diaspro- My Friend is a Dragon-The baby dragon from "Dragons Land" finds Bloom. Ghosts- A Story of Knights and Ladies-The Winx participate in an exam in Palladium's simulator chamber where they are thrust in a virtual world of the Medieval times. The Trial-Headmistress Griffon of Cloud Tower is put on trial concerning the Trix, but foul play from behind the scenes plot to make sure Griffin never makes it to the trial. New Challenges- Together Again- Musa's Enterprise- The King of Rock- The Kingdom of Darkness-The Winx save a kingdom without light. Love Beach-Tecna and Timmy have relationship troubles. Milly's Secret-The Winx help a girl named Milly realize her dreams in a Cinderella-ish scenario. Lost Words- The Loyalty Game- Suspicion and Deceit-The Winx help Sky and Brandon stop assassination attempts against Sky's father. Mission to Andros- Pirate Island- Knights of the Star- Love Betrayed- Rebellious Genie-The Winx locate a genie who happens to be an Alfea professor and refuses to grant the wishes of the lamp owner. The Island Of Time-The Winx and Specialists encounter a time warp and get stranded on an island on Earth a few centuries back. Infernal Concoction-The Trix create a candy to boost mental activity and sells it to other witches, but it has side-effects. The Black Comet-The Winx help Tecna's home-world to stop the Black comet, while Tecna finds a potential new suitor. Pandora's Box-The Winx and Trix are invited to another magic academy as guest lecturers, but it also contains a box that was sealed for a VERY good reason. Temptations- Magix On Ice-Magix is frozen over, and an ice-skating competition is held. Red Devils- The Magic Child-The Winx protect a magical child from demons. Winx Band- Future Adventure-The Winx help a professor get back to the future, and see their future Love & Pet shop. The Rebellion-The robots on Tecna's home-world rebel against their masters. Stormy Skies- Poison-Stella and Brandon are poisoned. Magic Holiday-Two sneaky celebrities cause relationship troubles for Bloom and Sky. New Love-Stella tries to find a new boyfriend after she has a fight with Brandon. The Dispute-The girls go to visit Flora's old friend who's family is having a land dispute with another family. Magix Virus- Roxy the Seventh Fairy-Season 4 is summarized and the Winx stop a T-Rex brought back to life. First appearance of Roxy. The Cursed Jewel-A jewel known for bringing bad luck is discovered. Ski Break-The three schools of Magix go on a ski vacation. Layla's Courage-Layla runs into an old friend, and love blossoms all over again. High Tide-The Winx try to solve a water problem in the Terramaris region on planet Seantis.7 Perfume and Magic Love and Duties Needless Courage Revenge of the Sea Hopes and Disappointments The Wizard Kamud Conflict of the Heart Old Doors New Mysteries The Flower of Truth Forbidden Magic Monsters of Stone Riddles and Jealousy Bad Dreams The Golden Reef The Fury of Gregory The Test of Kyral Little Desires Adventure on Zenith Category:Winx Club Category:Comics